guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Forum:Guttenbergs numerous Veröffentlichungen zu Aussen-, Wirtschafts- und Sicherheitspolitik
Im Halifax-Forum ist ein Redner auf der Agenda vermerkt, den hier die einen oder anderen vielleicht kennen: http://halifaxtheforum.org/2011-forum/speakers-2/#KARL Interessant ist, dass in der Beschreibung des Redners auf zahlreiche Publikationen zur Aussen-, Wirtschafts- und Sicherheitspolitik bezug genommen wird. Dieser Thread listet nun - so weit es geht - diese zahlreichen Veröffentlichungen auf: 2004 (Die Beziehungen zwischen der Türkei und der EU - eine "Privilegierte Partnerschaft" http://www.hss.de/fileadmin/migration/downloads/aa33_internet.pdf Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg München : Hanns-Seidel-Stiftung 2004 (Dieser Text ist lt. Guttenberg selbst (Mitarbeiter, fehlende Kennzeichnung fremder Texte, etc.) kein Artikel)) 2008 Europe can limit Iran's nuclear ambitions / Guttenberg, Karl-Theodor Zu The Financial Times, Feb 8, 2008, p.9 Byline: KARL-THEODOR ZU GUTTENBERG The findings of the recent US National Intelligence Estimate on Iran have rekindled debate on Iran's 2009 1.) Die Zukunft der transatlantischen Beziehungen Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg In: Politische Studien. - München. - 60 (2009), S. 15-19. - ISSN 0032-3462 http://www.hss.de/uploads/tx_ddceventsbrowser/PolStudien423_Internet.pdf 2.) A new era of accountable capitalism.(COMMENT) Guttenberg, Karl-Theodor Zu The Financial Times, March 25, 2009, p.9 3.) Verantwortung in der sozialen Marktwirtschaft Dr. Karl-Theodor Freiherr zu Guttenberg, Bundesminister für Wirtschaft und Technologie, sprach am 9. Juni 2009 in der neuen Vortragsreihe »In Verantwortung für die Zukunft« der Robert Bosch Stiftung zum Thema »Verantwortung in der Sozialen Marktwirtschaft« http://www.bosch-stiftung.de/content/language1/downloads/Stiftungsvortrag_zu_Guttenberg.pdf Gab es auch als Taschenbuch, 24 Seiten, Robert Bosch Stiftung, ISBN-10: 393957418X, ISBN-13: 978-3939574187 2010 Die Idee vom Staatsbürger in Uniform. ISBN 978-3-941904-75-0 Rede des Bundesministers der Verteidigung, Dr. Karl-Theodor Freiherr zu Guttenberg, anlässlich der Veranstaltung der Konrad-Adenauer-Stiftung „20. Juli 1944:Vermächtnis und Zukunftsauftrag” am 6. Juli 2010 im Grand Hotel Esplanade, Berlin http://www.kas.de/wf/doc/kas_20429-544-1-30.pdf PlagiatorWatch 13:36, 19. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ---- Überprüfungen: ich hab jetzt mal begonnen, diesen Text näher zu überprüfen: Die Beziehungen zwischen der Türkei und der EU - eine "Privilegierte Partnerschaft", Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg, München : Hanns-Seidel-Stiftung 2004 Ergebnisse: 1. Fehlende Kenntlichmachungen: fast komplett! Ist doch seltsam, dass es bei diesem Text fast gänzlich unmöglich ist, zu unterscheiden, was von Guttenberg stammt und was er übernommen hat. Klar, durch die fehlende Kenntlichmachung und die lange Quellenliste ergibt sich im Umkehrschluss: dass eigentlich nichts von KT zu Guttenberg ist (bis auf die Kompilation - und die leidet fast vollständig unter der fehlenden Kenntlichmachung der Fremdtexte ...). Fazit zu 1.: Meines Erachtens sieht man wieder das Grundproblem: trägt man nur Fremdtexte zusammen, müßte man fast mit Anführungszeichen oder mit "vgl." kennzeichnen (bis natürlich auf Belanglosigkeiten, die so oder so überall stehen). Das sieht besch... aus, also läßt man es am besten weg ... - der Optik wegen ..... Weitergehendes Fazit zu 1.: Die Hanns-Seidel-Stiftung zeigt dadurch deutlich, dass für sie "handwerkliche" Qualtiät anscheinend nicht zählt. Inhaltlich kann man nichts sagen, da ja die Inhalte von einigermaßen soliden Quellen zusammengetragen wurden, da kann der Inhalt ja nicht so falsch sein. 2. Wissenschaftliche Dienste In der Auflistung auf den Seiten mit dem "Quellen- und Literaturverzeichnis" erscheint folgende Quelle: "Eine privilegierte Partnerschaft zwischen der EU und der Türkei, Wissenschaftliche Dienste des Deutschen Bundestages, Fachbereich XII, 24. Januar 2003." Es kann sein, dass KT zu Guttenberg die Formalien eingehalten hatte (keine Bemühung der Wissenschaftlichen Dienste zum Teil für seinen Aufsatz, Einholung der Genehmigung für die Verwendung der Texte, etc.). Aber, wie man bei der Doktorarbeit gesehen hatte, wurden Texte der Wissenschatlichen Dienste widerrechtlich verwendet. Es ist also nicht auzuschließen, dass Texte der Wissenschaftlichen Dienste widerrechtlich eingeflossen sind bzw. erstellt worden sind. Gesamtergebnis der Überprüfung: Dieser "Aufsatz" ist meines Erachtens wissenschaftlich schon allein aus formalen Gründen gelinde gesagt totaler Schrott. Außerdem liegt die Befürchtung auf der Hand, dass noch weitere Dinge im Argen liegen: Rechtliches: Zitiergebot, Verwendung der Wissenschaftliche Dienste, etc Inhaltliches: es könnte möglich sein, dass der Text der Wissenschaftlichen Dienste "Eine privilegierte Partnerschaft zwischen der EU und der Türkei" ''so ziemlich alles enthält, was Herr Guttenberg hier in diesem "Aufsatz" schreibt .... das wäre natürlich ein Skandal. '''Vor allem: die wissenschaftlichen Dienste, da sind Experten am Werk und wenn die "zufällig" genau das gleiche Thema "privilegierte Partnerschaft zwischen EU und Türkei" bearbeiteten, was kann da Herr zu Guttenberg noch großartig hinzufügen ???' PlagiatorWatch 14:18, 19. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ---- Hier noch einmal der Vorstellungs-Text auf http://halifaxtheforum.org/2011-forum/speakers-2/#KARL "Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg, Distinguished Statesman, Center for Strategic and International Studies 2009 to 2011 and minister of economics and technology from February 2009 to October 2009. As minister of defense, Mr. zu Guttenberg led the most significant structural reform to the German Bundeswehr since 1955, particularly leading the effort of transforming the Bundeswehr from a conscription-based army to an all-professional military. He also served as a member of the Bundestag from 2002 to 2011 and as a leading member of the Bundestag’s Foreign Affairs Committee from 2002 to 2008. As Distinguished Statesman at the Center for Strategic and International Studies, he leads a new transatlantic dialogue initiative in Washington, D.C. Mr. Zu Guttenberg has published numerous articles in national and international papers and magazines {C}on foreign, economic and security policy." Im letzten Satz wird, wie schon gesagt, von "zahlreichen Artikeln"gesprochen. Wenn man Guttenbergs Worte Glauben schenkt, dann ist der Text von 2004 kein Artikel (s. seine Stellungnahme, welt.de, Absatz: "Guttenberg sagte dazu der 'Welt am Sonntag':"). Welche Artikel gibt es dann noch? Nur die 3 oben gelistete? PlagiatorWatch 21:02, 3. Dez. 2011 (UTC) --- In dem Iran-Artikel findet sich zumindest ein Satz, der ebenso in einer Arbeit von Franz-Josef Meiers auftaucht. Allerdings sind beide Texte 2008 erschienen, so dass sich das Henne-und-Ei-Problem stellt. Guttenberg: "In this context, a concerted approach under the auspices of the United Nations remains the most effective strategy for persuading Iran to change course." Meiers: "... only a concerted policy under the auspices of the United Nations would be the most effective strategy for persuading Iran to change course." http://www.aicgs.org/documents/pubs/polrep32.pdf Mehr Verdächtiges habe ich allerdings auf Anhieb da noch nicht gefunden. 217.229.5.40 01:10, 4. Dez. 2011 (UTC) --- Vielen Dank für die Zusammenstellung, sehr interessant! Wissenschaftlich gesehen sind Zeitungen etc. natürlich keine wissenschaftlichen Veröffentlichungsorgane. Das, was hauptsächlich in der Wissenschaft zählt, sind international peer reviewed journals. Davon sehe kein einziges. Allenfalls wäre vielleicht "Politische Studien" zu nennen, aber das sieht mir sehr national aus. Die Behauptung "Guttenberg has published numerous articles in national and international papers and magazines" versucht eine Reputation herbeizureden, für die es schlicht keine Grundlage gibt. Insofern würde ich soweit gehen zu sagen, dass eine eingehende Analyse seines(?) Geschreibsels nicht unbedingt nötig ist, da bereits aus dem Veröffentlichungsorgan hervorgeht, dass es keine papers / wissenschaftliche Abhandlungen sind. 79.216.174.65 13:07, 4. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ---- :In der Tat wird da “versucht, eine Reputation herbeizureden, für die es schlicht keine Grundlage gibt.“ :Was allerdings die Schlussfolgerung angeht, das sehe ich etwas anders, und zwar auf dem Hintergrund der Strategie, zu Guttenbergs desaströse Verteidigungsthese von der “Überforderung“ (etc.), zuletzt in “Vorerst gescheitert“, als das zu decouvrieren, was sie ist: Non-science-fiction à la Guttenberg. :PlagiatorWatch hatte den richtigen Riecher, als er diesen Thread bereits am 19. November eröffnete und auch erste Indizien für eine über die Dissertation hinausreichende Bereitschaft zu Guttenbergs zu kompilativen Plagiieren am Beispiel des ’Aufsatzes’ von 2004 darlegte. Dass dem so ist, zeigt die nachfolgende Entwicklung hier im Wiki mit der Wiederaufnahme der Untersuchung und deren Ergebnis. Insbesondere die Guttenberg-2004/Stellungnahme zeigt glasklar, dass es möglich und erfolgversprechend ist, diesen Nachweis führen zu wollen. :Und genau deshalb ist die Untersuchung jeder weiteren Veröffentlichung Guttenbergs von Bedeutung, denn mit jeder weiteren Entlarvung einer ’Arbeit’ von zu Guttenberg als Kompilat-Prosa wird sein Ausredengebäude einsturzgefährdeter, auch für Beobachter aus der Ecke der “Wohlmeinenden“ (di Lorenzo/zu Guttenberg: Vorerst gescheitert, Fr.i.Br. 2011, S.11), also für jenen von zu Guttenberg als ungefragte Auftraggeber für das Interviewbuch in Anspruch genommener Teil der Öffentlichkeit. :Die o.a. Stellungnahme von GP-Wiki macht zu Recht und eindeutig klar, dass für diesen erweiterten Nachweis eines über viele Jahre weitgehend identischen Guttenbergschen Arbeitsstils es eben gar nicht darauf ankommt, ob das ’Werk’ sich als wissenschaftlich angesiedelt behauptet oder ob es offensichtlich von vornherein nicht als solches gelten kann. :Die nachfolgende Stellungnahme zu Guttenbergs, welche genau diesen unwissenschaftlichen Charakter zur Verteidigung nimmt, versucht insofern erneut, den endgültigen Zusammenbruch seines Ausreden-, um nicht zu sagen Lügen-Gebäudes zu verhindern. :Da zu Guttenberg aber anscheinend dazu neigt, Dolchstoßlegenden zu erfinden, wenn die Lage für ihn prekär wird, ist damit zu rechnen, dass er versuchen wird, sich als Opfer einer Art ’Lagerkampf’ bzw. Schmutzkampagne der Öffentlichkeit zu präsentieren und GP als zumindest diesbezüglich instrumentalisiert zu verdächtigen, falls – ja falls GP noch weitere Analysen anstellt. Den Grundstein für diese Strategie hat er längst gelegt. :Dennoch: Bange machen gilt nicht! Kreuzritter 22:56, 10. Dez. 2011 (UTC) : ---- Zitat von Kreuzritter 22:56, 10. Dez. 2011 (UTC): "Was allerdings die Schlussfolgerung angeht, das sehe ich etwas anders, und zwar auf dem Hintergrund der Strategie, zu Guttenbergs desaströse Verteidigungsthese von der “Überforderung“ (etc.), zuletzt in “Vorerst gescheitert“, als das zu decouvrieren, was sie ist: Non-science-fiction à la Guttenberg." Nun, ich bezog mich hauptsächlich bei meiner Schlussfolgerung auf den Bereich Wissenschaft, und ob / wie unser Herr Auf-und-Davon und Jetzt-Wieder-da-und-Nix-dazugelernt diesen noch weiter schädigt oder nicht, und inwiefern es sich um wissenschaftliche Arbeiten handelt. Es sind wie gesagt keine. Dass auch diese anderen Machwerke von ihm Copy-Paste-Flickwerke sind wie seine "Dissertation", spielt natürlich eine Rolle bei der Beurteilung seiner Persönlichkeit und Glaubwürdigkeit. Wobei zumindest für mich persönlich keine weitereren Belege nötig sind, dass sein Lebenslauf (Führung eines Unternehmens, Promotion, mittlerweile "angesehener Staaatsmann" etc pp blablabla) offensichtlich übertrieben positive Schilderungen enthält, seine intellektuelle Kapazität sich auf dem Niveau schlechter Studierender befindet (Copy+Paste und unnötig pathetisches Geschwafel drumherum), er sich für ein Opfer hält, obwohl er Täter ist, ein erhebliches Ausmaß an Arroganz und Ignoranz aufweist, und trotz allem weiter an der Legende arbeitet, die er gerne sein möchte. Insofern erscheint eine weitere Dokumentation natürlich sinnvoll, damit vielleicht irgendwann auch der Letzte seiner Fans dies realisiert. Wobei wir aber glaube ich wissen, dass dieser Punkt wohl nicht erreicht werden wird. 79.216.171.23 17:33, 11. Dez. 2011 (UTC)